


秋水碧

by CBLGreen



Series: 闻风意 [2]
Category: San Guo Yan Yi | Romance of the Three Kingdoms - All Media Types, 三国志幻想大陆(Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:27:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27522283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CBLGreen/pseuds/CBLGreen
Summary: 三幻设 现代paro 小情侣江南游
Relationships: 张辽/孙权
Series: 闻风意 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011549
Kudos: 1





	秋水碧

一  
张辽随着到站的旅客人潮出了苏州北，一路留意着熟悉的身影，很快在出站口附近见到了孙权，对方穿了红色T恤，背着双肩包，很显眼，正往出站的人群里张望。张辽走过去，很随意地在他头上揉了一把。  
孙权在南京城读书，趁着长假溜出来找他一起玩儿，又不想走太远，就定了苏州，结果稀里糊涂，订了往苏州北的车票。  
苏州北是小站，离城区远得很。再看时苏州站已没有合适时间的车次，张辽就给自己也订了去苏州北的票，正好能在车站见面。  
刚坐上出租车时孙权还精神奕奕，话说个不停，到底是一大早起来赶车，不一会儿就困了，靠在他身上打瞌睡。张辽干脆让师傅开稳些，不紧不慢地往城里走，一路上沉默地看着风景。车直接开到下榻的酒店，到地方了张辽把孙权叫起来，去办入住。住处是张辽挑的，让孙权这学生狗来选他俩就只能住快捷酒店（“商务快捷哪里不好了？”），他直接订了五星，然后告诉孙权他老板给报销。  
房间里的电视取电后自动播放当地的旅游宣传片，甜美的女声介绍着名满天下的苏州园林。两人在酒店里放下行李，略作修整，只带上随身物品出门。打开地图一看，酒店离大运河很近，孙权临时起意想去看看，“反正快中午了，又看不了别的景点。”两人就向运河方向走。“我之前在苏州读过两年小学，”孙权一边走一边告诉他，“不过后来就几乎没再来过。已经和印象里大不一样了啊。”  
这段运河两岸起了很高的楼，大桥上车来车往，是全然现代化的样子。沿着运河走一段有个公园，都是本地人在此休闲，大人带着孩子，有支起帐篷野炊的，有跑步健身的。  
“今天天气真的好适合放风筝啊，”孙权看着草坪上笨拙地拉扯风筝线的孩子，兴高采烈地说。那孩子显然不擅此道，不一会儿那燕子风筝飘忽两下，一个跟头栽到地面。孙权看着忍不住笑了起来。张辽在一边看他，拿起相机拍了两张。的确是适合放风筝的好天气，长风煦日，阳光照在孙权半长的栗色头发上，映出一种鲜亮的紫红色。  
从公园另一侧出来是居民区。“旅游就是体验当地人的生活嘛，”来之前张辽问他怎样排行程，孙权却毫不作安排，问他就是走到哪里是哪里。“随你，我这次是来陪你玩的。”张辽平时对娱乐活动的态度就很随意，又因为工作原因常常全国各地出差，其实并不爱在各种热门景点之间疲于奔命的旅游方式。于是他们肩和肩挨在一起，在老旧的小区里慢悠悠地逛。  
“你来苏州玩过吗？”孙权问。  
张辽仔细回想起来。“出差来过苏州几次，但是没有好好玩过。上一次来开会，对面组织去拙政园玩了一趟，还去了狮子林。其他就没有了。”  
“那我们这次就慢慢玩。还想去寒山寺吗？这里离寒山寺不远。”  
“已经去看过一次了。去不去都不要紧，看你决定。”  
最后他们没有去寒山寺，在居民区门口搭公交车去了市里。  
市中心的建筑就低矮很多，做了仿古的外观，保留了古城的韵味。苏州城里到处是面馆，他们随便找了一家店点了两份汤面，两样炒菜。  
“小时候经常在学校旁边一家面馆吃，店名忘了，我记得是在一座天桥下面。他家的鳝丝面很好吃。”孙权告诉他。  
“南方的面是不是更看重浇头？”张辽问。  
“嗯，还有汤料。”  
张辽若有所思地夹起碗里的面条。北方好像更注重重面食本身，面条要如何筋道，如何保留麦子本身的香气。  
“尝尝看。”孙权把那碟鳝丝往他面前推推。张辽见识过苏州菜，上次来开会时有幸尝过甜得像糖浆里捞出来的蚝油生菜，使得苏州菜给他留下了不妙的印象。不过鳝丝确实做得鲜香可口。  
“很好吃啊。”  
孙权笑了，“别顾着自己吃！给我留点。”

“去哪？”张辽问他。中午刚过，天色稍变了些，云多了起来，没有上午那样晒。  
“嗯……”孙权摸出手机开始查地图，“去平江路吧，走过去四十分钟。”  
“可以，”张辽说。“那要不要骑车过去？”  
“刚吃完饭正好走路嘛，”孙权把手机放回衣兜里，“而且骑车不方便说话。我刚刚看，今天走到现在，四千步。”  
路上孙权和他说起在学校的事。孙权以前喜欢玩轮滑，在学校加了社团，平时活动很多。室友跟他一个学院但不是一个专业，整天早出晚归泡图书馆，宿舍只用来睡觉。另外一个室友忙着谈恋爱，每天晚上煲电话粥，一放假就跟宝贝女朋友跑去上海耍去了。张辽和孙权平时也有联系，很多事他之前也听孙权提过，比如他们社的小凌第一百次为场地问题和隔壁社的甘团干架了，现在孙权正在和他描述第一百零一次。按孙权的说法，看他俩干架贡献了两团成员百分之八十的乐子。张辽说得少，听得多，都是孙权一路叽叽呱呱，张辽只负责点头称是，外加给孙权买冰镇酸梅汁。

平江路游人如织。按照旅游宣传片的说法，几百年前老苏州人怎样从这古巷穿过苏州城，如今人们也怎样走。凹凸不平的砖石路夹着水道，两边拥着白墙青瓦。江南湿润，老旧的墙体上染了深色的霉斑，像墨汁溅上白纸。道路两边罗列着各式商铺，卖苏扇苏绣，茶叶丝绸，琳琅满目无所不有。孙权兴致勃勃，每家都想看一眼。  
丝绸店相较左右店铺客人少得可怜。张辽扫了一眼，看见橱窗里的样品，也就明白了，十有八九是价格的原因。再看时孙权已经三步并两步窜上台阶跑到店铺里去了，导购小姐姐叠着手，亲切地迎上来。  
店里的丝绸花样确实漂亮，设计感与众不同，张辽深知质量与价格的非线性关系，果然看见孙权对随手拿起的一条方巾的价签悄悄做鬼脸。张辽有时也想不明白，这小子家不说富甲天下，也绝对不穷，为什么经常在某些方面显得很抠门。他跟上孙权，正好听到导购和他介绍这方巾的材质工艺。  
“这家的丝巾做得很漂亮啊。”他开口道，而后又附耳低声道：“贵也有贵的道理。”  
孙权没回答，把那黑红的丝巾往张辽身上比划。  
“我用不着这个。”张辽平日得西装革履，衬衫扣到下巴尖。  
“也有这种穿法的，”孙权说，“你们社畜欣赏不来。”  
他把丝巾叠一叠又放回去。  
“买一条……送给你母亲？”张辽很唐突地提议。  
孙权很古怪地看了他一眼，似乎是惊讶，又似乎是忍笑，最后还是笑出声来了：“我妈可不见得会看上这种。再说她也不缺这些。”  
又偷偷绕到他腰后拧了一把：“想什么呢。”  
张辽也后知后觉地觉得这提议有些怪。怪在哪里，他一时也说不上来，干脆问：“为什么我不可以想送丝巾给你妈妈？”  
孙权哎呀一声，正不知道该如何发作，一边导购很巧妙地打圆场：“先生想送长辈也有很合适的款式呀——”一面指出几款素雅的样式。张辽看来看去也看不出名堂，指了一条最顺眼的，就买下来了。  
“你倒是很会挑。”孙权看着张辽把装着莲花纹丝巾的漂亮纸盒收进背包里。  
“是吗？我还觉得橱窗里那条很适合你。”  
孙权顺着看过去。“红配绿赛狗屁，你懂吗？”  
“你发色就偏红，绿眼睛，我觉得很好看。”  
孙权就噎住了。“就你会说。”他憋了半天，忿忿地冒出一句。孙权以前提过几次想把头发染成深色，张辽都说觉得他天生的颜色就挺好看的，他这样的时尚弄潮儿居然真就没染过头发。  
沿街又有许多苏扇苏绣的店铺，孙权说有个学妹想让他帮忙带一把团扇，于是遇到这类店铺就多留意了些，挑来选去，拿了一柄双面绣的宫扇。  
平江路不算很长，但两人边走边看，进度就很缓慢。走到一半，孙权觉得累了，拉着张辽去路边一家小酒吧里休息。张辽要了一杯桂花酿，孙权喝不来酒精饮品，只点了一杯气泡水。  
桂花酿送上来，金澄澄的一杯，香气四溢。店家说这桂花酿是自家酿的，不烈，但度数也比一般果酒要高。看孙权闻着桂花甜香也有些心动，张辽便推给他先尝一口。  
“挺好喝的，但还是有点辣。”孙权只抿了一口。张辽又接过酒杯。他酒量很好，出去应酬时还常常帮酒量不佳的同事挡酒，没人见他被喝倒过。  
桂花很甜润，把酒的辛辣盖住了。他慢慢品着酒，一边看孙权叼着吸管喝青提气泡水，一边喝一边咕嘟咕嘟吹气泡。  
酒吧临水，他们坐在靠边的位置，张辽身后就是水道，时不时有游船晃晃悠悠地漂过。摇船的艄公在喧闹的人群里扯开嗓子唱：  
好一朵美丽的茉莉花  
好一朵美丽的茉莉花  
芬芳美丽满枝桠  
……  
张辽侧耳听了一段，忍俊不禁：那嗓音确实不敢恭维，音高也不在调上。然而小曲似乎是游船所捆绑的项目，所以必须要有。  
孙权却一边悠哉悠哉地用吸管搅着冰块，一边跟着摇头晃脑。  
“不好听哪。”张辽很客观地评价。“这是不是，呕哑嘲哳难为听。”  
“你懂什么，”孙权白他一眼，“听的就是这种。劳动人民的声音。你以为渔舟唱晚，唱的是什么呢？”  
张辽转头去看，那艄公戴着斗笠，有一张黝黑的、不再年轻的脸。然而他唱起来的时候，面上的确是带着朴实的笑容的。他一面唱，一面摇着桨，那细窄的小船很快便飘飘摇摇地过去了。  
孙权一会儿喝完了饮料，“要不要冰块？”他问。  
桂花酿还剩小半，张辽把杯子向前推推，孙权就把冰块倒进他杯子里。冰镇桂花酿自然是妙的。  
歇够了就接着走。这一段沿街都是卖吃食的，孙权离得老远就闻到香气，嚷嚷着我必吃爆，又是糖葫芦，又是凤尾鱼，又是豆腐串儿，一样接着一样。晚上还要吃饭呢，张辽心想，但看着孙权吃得高高兴兴，也就没说什么。反正走着走着能量也就消耗了，一边想着一边张嘴咬住孙权喂过来的茯苓糕。南方人就这么爱吃甜食吗？

二  
平江路走完天色也晚了。张辽说我们不如找个地方吃饭。孙权又打开手机看地图，“我有苏州的同学，推了一家本地人常去的酒楼，最近的一家离我们……一公里。”  
张辽也凑过来看导航。“我们走了多少步了？”  
“一万二。”孙权踢了踢腿。  
“累不累？”  
“还行，去年跟同学去北京看博物馆，一天四万步。”  
“那走吧。”  
路上孙权意犹未尽地和张辽说起平江古街的建筑，“要看古民居，还是要去皖南。村镇的营造规划和建筑细节都很有看头。”  
“你对古建筑很有兴趣吗？”  
“可以算是吧。”孙权轻快地回答，“哎，其实我中学时的目标是去东南学建筑呢。”  
“怎么没有去？”  
“考得太好了。”孙权开玩笑地说，“逗你玩的，其实是家里要求啦。”

倒也不完全是家里要求，但孙权家里确实需要他的力量。父亲过世得早，生意靠上边大哥撑着，就在孙权高三那会儿大哥也出了意外事故。还在海外深造的周瑜匆匆赶回国帮孙家处理事务。最后也是最难的时刻，孙权进高考考场，孙策进ICU，这事周瑜和他妈一齐瞒着他，连小妹都没告诉，直到他考完了才知道。  
那会儿孙权就想着，快点帮上大哥和瑜哥的忙就好了。  
孙权是在友校的一场报告上认识张辽的。那是他参加校际交流的倒数第二天，有半天自由时间，就去随便听了场报告。大礼堂里，他坐在台下，张辽站在台上，身份是曹魏的高级执行副总裁，中部地区分公司总经理。同学告诉他，张辽现在是曹魏那边的红人，曹老板亲自把他从破产的吕氏那边挖过来，短短几年就一路升到核心高层，做到副总裁的时候年纪还不到三十。那场报告对孙权这种freshman来说的确太过梦幻，什么新兴市场开拓战略，什么产业多元转型，花里胡哨的名词他差不多全忘了，只记得张辽穿着暗蓝色的西装，戴着细框眼镜，激光笔点在带着曹魏集团logo的幻灯片上，声音沉稳如深涧流水。  
孙权倒也没有立刻勾搭到人家的本事，但他记住了张辽。下一个暑假，他跑去周瑜手下实习，跟着市场部的人搬砖，听说和曹魏在中部地区有合作，马上跳出来说要观摩。  
周瑜当然不知道他什么心思，只道给你见识见识也好，给他挂个实习秘书，一块儿带去跟人谈判。  
然后他才和张辽搭上话。  
不是这一遭，孙权自己都不知道自己这么能来事，短短三天已把人私人联系方式都弄到手了。  
张辽倒并没有想太多，大约只把他当成周瑜身边一个比较（或者特别？）机灵的小秘书（孙权也确实是且只是），孙权扫二维码的时候，张辽说他平时很忙，消息不怎么查看。孙权觉得能加到已经乐死了，当然回答说肯定不打扰张总。然后回去把向来不打理的朋友圈整饬一遍，每天发几条发什么恨不得出份计划书。  
有一天张总终于给他评论了：为什么拍照的人把你的腿拍得这么短？

孙权想着想着开始傻笑。张辽好奇地看他一眼：“笑什么？”  
“我想到好笑的事情。”孙权收拾表情，然而不一会儿又笑出声来。“好吧好吧，我在想我之前、认认真真发朋友圈结果被你嘲笑了——！”  
张辽眨眨眼，似乎在回想什么：“哦，朋友圈啊。也不是所有人的朋友圈都能被我看见的。”  
孙权脑筋一时短路了：“啊……啊……？”  
“啊？”张辽学着他的语气。天色昏暗看不清孙权脸色，这会许是飞红一片了。  
“张文远！……你，我，”孙权平日里伶牙俐齿的，在张辽跟前却时时卡壳，“反正……反正你不是看得挺开心！”  
“嗯。”张辽承认得很大方。“你发的东西很有意思，我看得很开心。”  
他的同事也看得很开心。郭顾问从总部跑来视察，两人关系不错，他又爱八卦，凑过来瞅两眼张总的朋友圈，乐得笑倒在沙发座里：“文远哪里来的小迷弟啊？”  
“东吴周瑜的秘书，之前开会的时候见过。”  
“稀罕，张总什么时候会加粉丝了，”郭嘉笑他，“那列表哪够装啊。”  
“不是粉丝。”本来张辽还捉摸不定的，郭顾问就怂恿他：  
“不是迷弟能发这种东西呐？就差指名道姓了。”  
郭顾问玩了两天又回总部去了，回去没多久给他发消息：好家伙，你知道那小子是谁吗？东吴孙策的亲弟弟。  
张辽想，郭顾问真是什么都能查到。  
张辽回：他们兄弟俩长得不像。  
郭嘉回：好家伙  
片刻又来一条：我白菜没了  
张辽想一想，没把这一节故事告诉孙权。  
后来孙权也告诉他他大哥是谁了，张辽没有表现出过多的惊讶，孙权也不觉得有什么。生意场上混到现在，没点洞察也是不可能的。

到了饭店，门口排队等位嗑瓜子的都坐了两圈。孙权说懒得再走了，等一会儿吧。两人就搬凳子坐下来。孙权挑了两张白日里拍的照片发了朋友圈，说今日秋高气爽。张辽闲着无事，也把单反拿出来，孙权便凑近和他一起看拍过的照片。  
“怎么都是我，怎么忘了没给你好好拍两张。”孙权一边看一边嘟囔。  
“拍我没什么意思。我又不发朋友圈。”  
孙权摸摸鼻尖。“不拍可惜了，”他趴在张辽耳边轻轻笑道：“我家逍遥哥哥这么帅。”——张辽不知道出于什么缘由给自己取了个疾风逍遥的网名，搞得孙权刚加上时表情管理差点大失败。  
张辽看了他一眼：“那明天拍。”一边觉得耳尖发热。说实话，他听过的关于外貌的赞誉不在少数，然而孙权这么对他说，还是让他肾上腺素水平一跳。三十的人了突然被小男友拉到十八九岁憨小伙儿的水平，他自己都有点哭笑不得。  
服务员把菜单给他们递过来，孙权说声谢谢，接过来看：“先看看点什么，一会儿直接点单了。我要松鼠桂鱼。”  
“念一整天松鼠桂鱼了，这么好吃？”  
“来这儿不就吃松鼠桂鱼。”孙权一边翻菜单一边说，“清炒软兜要不要？我看你好像挺喜欢的。”  
“好。”  
孙权似乎是有点饿了，一口气点了好几道。张辽对吃的没什么要求，点菜的事全让孙权负责了。客人实在多，他们和另外两个姑娘先拼了一桌。  
松鼠桂鱼味道倒并不出众，靠着酸甜口味取巧而已，大半进了孙权的肚子。张辽吃过类似做法的鱼，觉得大同小异，这家酒楼毕竟也不是高档的定位，做工显得潦草。软兜倒是怎么做都不会错，两人最后又再加了一份。张辽看着孙权，想起自己这个年纪的时候或许比他还能吃，不过吃的质量差得远罢了。  
他们吃得差不多了，隔壁一桌的爷们开始五魁首六六六，划着拳，大呼小叫起来。孙权饶有兴趣地看着，道：“小时候看大哥和叔伯们划拳，我年纪太小了，不让上酒桌，所以一直玩不来这个。”  
“就是两个人喊数，伸手指，两人手上比的数字加起来，要是和某个人喊的数一样，就算那人赢。输了喝酒。”  
“他们喊的什么我也不太懂。”  
“呼词，各地方可能不太一样的。”张辽就和他说了一套。  
孙权来了兴趣，要和他划拳试试，他不习惯呼词，就且只报数，划了八九下，赢了，窃笑起来：“输了喝酒。”  
“我们没点酒。”张辽说。  
“那怎么样？”孙权笑问。  
张辽顿了顿，突然飞快地倾身在他唇上亲了一口，蜻蜓点水似的，孙权却惊得一把抓住他腕子。对面两个姑娘低头吃饭，没注意他们动作。  
“这样好了。”张辽若无其事地坐回去，却教孙权红了脸，正如醉了酒一般。  
“……走了走了，你去买单。”孙权一巴掌拍他肩上。张辽站起身去结账，心情大好。

三  
出门时夜晚的风已然带着秋凉，飘起了毛毛细雨，却也不必打伞。  
两人向回去的方向慢慢走，路上遇到摆摊卖果子的婆婆，卖小橘子，还有不知名的果子，红的紫的，半个指头大小，装在竹编小篓里，用绿叶垫着，衬得新鲜可爱。张辽没见过这样的果子，停下来问是什么，婆婆说是乌梅子和海棠。  
“你吃过吗？”他转头问孙权，孙权摇摇头。“称点乌梅子吧。”  
婆婆抓了一袋黑紫色的果子，用的还是很老式的杆秤，称了一斤，正要取手机付款，孙权说他来，一面从包里翻出现金。  
“现在还用现金吗？”张辽问。收款码就摆在摊前。  
“出来玩一般都会带零钱。”孙权找出正好的金额递过去，低声道：“如果是老人家的话，给现金更好。”  
张辽想一想确实如此，“好。我下次就注意了。”  
孙权对他笑了笑。

孙权回了酒店就嚷着累，甩了包，踢掉鞋子往床上一瘫。  
“我先去洗了，”张辽放下东西，孙权只是懒洋洋地哼了一声权当认可。  
一会儿浴室里水声响起来，孙权才慢吞吞地坐起身收拾东西，准备一会儿也去洗澡。刚收完张辽已经出来了，披着酒店的白色浴袍，短发上还在滴水，整个人蒸腾着雾气。孙权忍不住多看了两眼才进浴室。  
热水的确是解除疲惫的良方，孙权站在热水流里一时半会都不想出去，半天才慢吞吞地关水擦身。  
出来时正看到张辽戴着眼镜坐在桌边，对着平板，似乎还在处理工作。张辽抬眼看他，一边用下巴指指桌上的碟子：“乌梅子洗过了，你拿去吃。”  
孙权一边擦着头发，一边捡起果子放到嘴里：“什么乌梅子，明明是提子。”  
“甜吗？”张辽问他。  
“甜倒是挺甜的。”孙权又捡起一颗。  
“那就行。”张辽又把目光落回屏幕上。  
“还加班呢，这么忙？”  
“看邮件。有些得回。”张辽按下发送，见孙权走过来，把身边的椅子给他拉开。  
孙权却不理会，腿一跨直接坐到张辽怀里。“什么邮件这么好看……”像是好奇，然而却并不往屏幕上看一眼，只盯着张辽。  
张辽慢条斯理地合上平板，伸手环住他的腰，一双琥珀色的凤眼在镜片后闪闪发亮，像盯紧猎物的野狼。孙权摘下他的眼镜放在一边，垂下眼帘去吻他。张辽尝到了他唇齿上提子的甜腻味道。好甜，太甜了，张辽用力地回吻他，想榨出更多甜蜜的滋味。孙权有些招架不住，舌尖被吮得发麻，嗯嗯呜呜地求饶。张辽稍微放缓了攻势，一边撩起孙权当睡衣穿的短袖衫下摆，抚摸他的腰身。孙权腰上敏感，摸了两下人就软了，趴在他身上轻喘。  
“这就不行了？”张辽低低地笑起来，激得孙权又扑上来在他嘴上乱咬。他手向下滑去，摸到孙权腿上，从宽松的短裤下摆往里探，一路都是细腻光滑的皮肤触感。  
张辽才反应过来，这小妖精没穿内裤。他实在没忍住骂了声操，不轻不重地在他臀上打了一巴掌，孙权咬着嘴唇没心没肺地对着他坏笑。下一秒他就被张辽抱起来，三步并两步走到床边，摔进被子里，张辽随即欺身压上来，一边凶狠地吻他一边扯下他的短裤。纠缠中孙权也去拉他浴袍上的腰带，柔软的布料散开来。张辽坐起身，抛开碍事的布料，把蓬松的白发从额前撩开。他仍保留着早年健身的习惯，因而身材管理得很好，流畅的肌肉线条随着他的动作优美地起伏，张辽见到孙权脸上飞红，眼神飘忽，也大约猜到他的心思：“看傻了？”  
孙权虽然脸红，倒也不掩饰：“……你好看。”伸手勾住他脖颈索吻。张辽顺从地俯下身去温柔地与他缠绵，直吻到他气喘吁吁才放开，孙权仍意犹未尽地在他颊侧磨蹭着，像撒娇的猫儿。张辽趁着他放松，探到他身后，居然摸到一片湿软，差点又忍不住骂今晚第二声粗口，堪堪忍下了，也控制不住气血同时冲到头顶和胯下：“难怪在浴室里待那么久……”话音里气息都有些不稳，一边轻轻咬他的耳廓。孙权好像后知后觉地害羞起来，把脸往他肩窝里埋，声音闷闷地带着鼻音：“唔……别说了……”  
张辽被他撩得头脑都有点发晕，总算记起来去找安全套，期间孙权还紧紧攀着他，生怕他跑了似的。  
孙权之前自己准备过，张辽很容易探进两根手指。离他们上一次做也过了不短的时间了，孙权似乎还是紧张，整个人都紧绷着。张辽虽然身下已经硬得发疼，还是亲亲他的眼睛，让他放松下来，一边寻他敏感处，不一刻孙权就被他揉得直喘，抓在他肩上的手指也收紧了。才放进三根手指，孙权就小声催他快点进来。张辽无言地收了手，转而握住他腰胯，一沉身便挺进去。  
孙权高高仰起下颌，张开嘴却没能叫出声，栗红的头发散在枕上，一双碧眼湿漉漉地望着张辽，景致更甚于春江秋水，看得张辽心跳如雷。好一会儿孙权才匀了呼吸，抬起腿蹭他腰侧。  
“我……”张辽一开口，发觉自己嗓音都哑了，“我要动了，……你忍一忍。”  
孙权眨眨眼，旋即被张辽冲撞得溃不成军。张辽发了狠，每一下都干到最深处又狠狠抽出来，也不顾如何技巧，只是蛮横地将身子里每一处都鞭挞过。孙权的呻吟变成了哭叫，盈盈秋水从碧色眸子里满溢出来，渗进鬓角发丝里。张辽腾出手去，粗暴地替他抚慰前端，孙权猝不及防地泄了出来，身后痉挛着咬紧，绞得张辽低吼一声，差点也要缴了械。孙权泄过，尚在不应期，见张辽一点不放过，带着哭腔开口讨饶：“不——不要了……你慢点……”说着用掌根抵着张辽的肩膀。  
张辽却抓过孙权手腕死死地固定在他自己身侧，孙权睁大眼睛，发觉自己被锢住双手挣扎不得，姿态淫荡，大张着双腿任操；想合拢双腿却只是把张辽精壮的腰夹得更紧，放松下来又像自己主动张开腿求插。身后那处又被干得爽了，咕叽咕叽的水声和拍打声不绝于耳，孙权只觉得自己快被玩儿坏了，又看见张辽金色瞳子虎狼般紧盯着自己的淫态，又羞又怕，止不住泪珠儿成串地往下落。  
张辽见他哭了，怕是伤了他，赶紧松开他双手，缓下动作，咬着牙从那泥泞湿软里抽身出来。  
“弄疼你了？”张辽温声问道，摩挲他脸上泪痕。“抱歉，是我没控制住——”  
孙权还呜咽着，只觉得整个世界都随着张辽的动作被抽离了，身后又发麻，空虚感危险地顺着尾椎骨攀上来，一路把他的理智都腐蚀了干净。  
“不要停……呜……”他哭喘着央他，抬起酸麻的腰，主动去蹭张辽那硬挺。张辽低吼一声，箍住他的腰提到离开床面，自上而下地贯穿进去。孙权被这一下插得尖声浪叫，尾音都酥了，到头来连完整的“干我”两字都说不出来，只能闭着眼睛断断续续地顺着张辽的节奏喘息呻吟。张辽就这个姿势干了他百来下，又控着他的腰让他翻过身去，抓过一个枕头垫在他身下，叫他沉着腰抬高了臀挨操。孙权跪趴在床上，双腿已然脱力，全靠张辽手臂支撑起来。背后张辽灼热的吐息打在他赤裸的脊背上，性器蹭着身下的枕头又有了充血的趋势。然而张辽这次并不帮他疏解，而是俯下身，双手绕到他身前，揉弄他胸乳。孙权被刺激得弓身想逃开，却不过把自己向身后人怀里送，张辽沉声笑起来，手指上又施加巧劲，孙权就只有哭喘连连的份儿。对方又得寸进尺，一手托起他下巴，两指伸进他嘴里，玩弄他软舌。孙权泄愤地咬了咬他手指，并不重，而后乳尖儿上一捏又叫他没了力气。  
张辽也不再多逗他，亲了亲他耳后，冲刺了几十下，也喘息着射在了套里。他退出来，取下安全套，打好结丢进垃圾桶。  
孙权翻个身，伸手环住他，又把他带倒在床铺里。  
“刚才没伤到你吧？”张辽有点心有余悸。怕他凉着，又把被子扯上来。  
“我哪有这么容易受伤啊！”孙权翻白眼，一边往张辽身上蹭。张辽体温比他高一点，孙权干脆手脚并用，八爪鱼似的缠上去。  
“你把衣服穿上，去清理一下。”张辽拍拍他后背。  
孙权哼哼唧唧地埋在张辽胸口，摆明了一万个不乐意。  
“会着凉，”张辽坚持道。  
“不想动。”  
“……起来我陪你去。”张辽看着大猫撒娇，觉得可爱又好笑。  
“你抱我去。”吃饱喝足的大猫蹬鼻子上脸。  
张辽无奈地把不愿意穿衣的懒猫抱到浴室里，好在室内开了暖气，倒也不至于冷。孙权在浴室里还不老实，趴在张辽身上乱蹭，撩得张辽火起，把人摁在浴缸边上结结实实地又干了一回。这次孙权终于给折腾得乖了，穿好了衣服缩进床里。  
张辽也把自己收拾干净，熄了灯。房间是双人间，张辽本想睡另一张床，孙权却拉住他要睡一块儿。张辽没有拒绝，掀开被子躺进去，孙权马上蹭过来抱住他。  
张辽伸手环住他，亲了亲他鼻尖。孙权抬头和他厮磨一会儿，才心满意足地埋下头去睡觉。

四  
孙权刚睡醒，脑子里还是空白的，迷糊了一会儿，才想起来自己在哪，昨天干了什么。身边暖融融的触感还在，他翻个身，发现张辽已经起来了，坐在他旁边看平板。  
“醒了？”  
“几点了？”孙权睡意朦胧地问。酒店的窗帘遮光性非常好，屋里一片漆黑，只有张辽手里的电子屏幕亮着光。  
“八点五十三。”张辽说。“现在起来还能赶上酒店的早餐。”  
“啊？”孙权还处在刚醒来的呆滞状态，愣愣地看着张辽。  
“再睡一会儿也行。我给你带吃的回来。”  
“哎……一起去嘛，”孙权嘟囔着，“……等一会儿。”  
过了两三分钟孙权才爬起来。“你洗漱过了吗？”  
“洗漱过了。我醒得早。”张辽侧身去开床头灯。  
孙权挪下床，穿上拖鞋晃去浴室。

两人收拾好出门已经九点多了。餐厅里还有不少人在吃早饭，大多是年轻人，也有父母带着幼子。孙权给自己拿了一堆看起来很精致的西点，倒了一杯热可可奶。张辽去面食的窗口，为一碗奥灶面多等了一会儿，回到座位上的时候就看到孙权和他那堆热量爆炸的碳水化合物作斗争。  
“你要吃吗？”孙权示意盘子里花里胡哨的各种小蛋糕。  
“……我不用，你吃……吧，”张辽用怀疑的眼光审视那盘奶油、乳酪和果酱的混合物，一边用筷子夹起碗里的面条。  
“哎，我平时在学校又不会这么吃，”孙权面前碟子里的各式甜点以惊人的速度减少，“在家里嘛，我家人——我家人也不怎么爱吃。每次都是我自己去蛋糕店消费。为什么没有专门的自助甜品店呢？”  
孙权失望地用勺子挖布丁。旁边已经有三个空的布丁瓶子了。  
张辽从来没有见过有人像孙权现在这样高强度摄入甜点的景象，他多少有些震撼。“这么吃不腻吗？”  
“还好啊。”孙权把最后一块蓝莓慕斯叉起来送进嘴里，然后端起还剩小半杯的可可奶。“呼……还想吃。”  
张辽摇摇头，这种嗜甜的程度已经超出了他的认知范畴。他低下头去对付他自己的汤面和小笼包，孙权——令人愕然地——起身去拿第二盘甜点。  
张辽原来还有点担心他拿这么多会不会浪费，现在他有点担心餐厅的甜点会不会被他一个人吃空。他抬头在甜点区寻找孙权的身影，看到他正笑眯眯地给一个只比台面高一点点的小朋友切蛋糕。孙仲谋，给小孩子少切一点，张辽在心底默想。  
小朋友高高兴兴地从大哥哥手里接过超大块蛋糕。孙权转身去给自己切了。张辽有些不忍直视地挪开眼。  
不一会儿孙权带着战利品满载而归。张辽看着那盘甜点都觉得被腻住了。张辽完全相信孙权平时不会这么胡吃海塞，否则他绝无可能是现在的体型。  
“这盘吃完还吃吗？你要不要少吃一点？”张辽忍不住提醒他，“我们中午还准备吃午饭……是吧？”  
孙权从黑森林蛋糕里抬起头看看着他，一脸茫然，仿佛张辽刚才对他念了两句阿拉伯语版本的莎士比亚戏剧。就在张辽也快要被看得感到茫然时，孙权咬着叉子噗嗤一声笑了：  
“好久没人管我吃什么了！上一次有人跟我说少吃甜食可能是我上小学的时候我妈跟我说的。”  
“我不是要管你，”张辽感觉有点尴尬，“只是提醒。”  
“没有，我觉得挺好的。”他朝张辽狡黠地眨眨眼，“管对象天经地义。”  
张辽无奈地被逗乐了。他拿起湿巾，把孙权下颌上沾到的巧克力擦了。

“本来苏博肯定要去看看，结果临时起意来玩，也没提前预订门票，长假期间人太多了，都排到下周了。”孙权在手机上查看旅游信息，“要不我们去虎丘吧？”  
“可以。”张辽还是没有意见。  
“怎么都是我说去哪玩，你有没有想去的地方？”  
“我很少出门旅游，偶尔和朋友出去玩也都是听别人安排。让我安排一下交通和住宿可能还行，我对景点什么的一窍不通。而且我确实没有什么特别想玩的地方，去哪都一样吧。”  
“啊？那你岂不是会很无聊，你不喜欢旅游吗？”  
“去哪里对我来说不重要，和谁一起才重要。”张辽揉揉孙权的头发，“和你一起出来我很高兴。”  
“你真是理想驴友，”孙权乐了，“理想的驴友就是咸鱼。去年我和几个社团的同学去四川玩，放羊似的，都是我说去哪就去哪。”  
“那是你喜欢带队，如果你也喜欢当咸鱼，你们队就走不动路了。”  
“走不动就走不动，我们能窝在旅馆打牌吹牛乐一整天。出去玩不就是开心吗？看景点也是乐，当咸鱼也是乐。”  
“那为什么还要跑那么远？”  
“换个地方乐呗。”孙权打开导航，“一群人哪怕就只是一起坐绿皮车也很好玩。”

他们在路口的车站坐上了去虎丘方向的公交。路上孙权的手机突然响了。  
“诶？”孙权拿起来一看，“是我小妹来查岗了。”  
“小妹。你们放假啦？”  
“我们都放两天了！你去哪玩了？”  
“苏州。要不要给你带点什么东西？苏州这边的工艺品很漂亮。”  
“不要。你就知道自己出去玩！”还在读高中的小妹气呼呼地说。  
“哎呦。等你毕业了，我们全家陪你一起出去玩儿，好不好？”孙权一边哄小妹，一边无声地朝张辽扮苦脸。  
“哼！”  
“去哪玩都行，”孙权开始画饼，“你不是想去欧洲吗？那我们就去欧洲——你的护照正好上次刚刚续了有效期，刚好能用。”  
“那我还要等两年——”孙小妹还是气哼哼的。  
“不到两年，一年半。”孙权给她算日子，“我们把公瑾哥也拉上，嗯？”  
“真的吗？”那边的声音很是怀疑，“公瑾哥……公瑾哥那么忙。”  
“呃，”孙权一脸苦相，“总会有办法抽出时间来陪我们香香的。”  
“不要叫我香香！”  
“好好好。”  
“哼。”

张辽安静地听着他与小妹说话，孙权问她要不要带些东西回去，又叫她注意休息。孙小妹好像说到母亲和大哥来陪她了，孙权说也要去，她不乐意，叫他自己玩自己的去。孙权笑着挂了电话。  
“你妹妹在读高中吗？”  
“是啊，高二。聪明得很。”孙权说着，用一种很骄傲的语气。于是张辽又了解到他妹妹如何成绩优异，等到下车的时候，张辽已经知道孙小妹小学时被多少男孩子追求过了。

虎丘风景区游人也不少，人文景观又多，景点介绍声从讲解员腰上的小蜜蜂或导游手里的小喇叭里零零碎碎地飘到散客耳朵里。孙权和张辽时不时能蹭到别团导游的讲解，能听个七七八八。他们走得慢，一个景点的介绍都能听到几个版本。虽然游人熙熙攘攘的，他们却也慢慢沉到一种山水与传说织就的氛围里去，恍恍惚惚地，感知被拉得很长很远。孙权偏头看身边的人，张辽正端着相机眯眼看着远处，像是在思索怎样取景，感觉到孙权的注视便向他垂下目光来。于是孙权产生了一种飘渺的感觉，仿佛他们已经并肩走了许久，走得比记忆还要长。

尾声  
孙权坐在动车上，手机屏上亮着即时通讯软件的对话框。车上信号不好，接收信息有些延迟。  
过会儿把这几天拍的照片传给你  
好  
照片很多，直接传还是压缩包？  
直接传吧  
好  
孙权闲得无聊，上翻聊天记录。他们俩倒不会大段大段地聊天，都是有一搭没一搭地说几句，很多时候都是孙权发大段吐槽，张辽只是在中间零零碎碎地应几句，话题也很离散。张辽更喜欢发照片：桌面上垒起来的文件，飘窗台上的盆栽植物，健身房里的器材，还有各种风景照，一张图下面顶多配两三个字，更多时候不配字。孙权翻到一张橘猫趴在脚边的照片，下面是两个字“像你”，他轻轻笑了。  
仔细翻下来，孙权发的东西更多，但经常七八天也不主动说话，张辽发图的频率竟更高更稳定。他看着聊天记录就忍不住掩着着嘴笑起来，仰起头靠到椅背上，手里还握着那些南辕北辙的情话。好爱他，我好爱他呀，恍然大悟似的，孙权放下手，笑意却是怎样也褪不去。  
他漫无目的地在窗口里划来划去，又戳进张辽的朋友圈里去，张辽很少发朋友圈，孙权习惯性地下拉一下，果然没有什么新内容，出来玩的几天也没有发。但孙权看着总觉得哪里有些不对，才发现是他换了背景图片：深灰色的斑驳砖墙，有人背对着镜头，半长不短的紫发在脑后扎了个小辫，露出一段白皙的后颈，红色的衣领和砖墙上星星点点的嫩绿青苔映成一种鲜亮的对比。  
是他在苏州哪个颇有年代的巷子入口探头探脑时拍下来的。  
孙权看了一会儿，才想到这似乎不是用单反拍的，他没在看照片的时候见过；想来是张辽用他自己的手机随手抓拍的。  
他把那张图存下来，又发给张辽：  
你还拍了多少？不许藏着  
不等对面回复，孙权熄了屏，靠回座位里闭眼休息了。朦朦胧胧梦里又是江南流水，碧色缱绻，有人在对岸等着他。


End file.
